glitchtopiathevideogameglitchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot
''' Crash Bandicoot '''is a 1996 PS1 game developed by the Naughty Dog company in which a genitically enhanced Bandicoot named Crash must rescue his Girlfriend from his creator, Dr. Neo Cortex. Crash Bandicoot was a hit game, selling over 10 million copies, its popularity rivaling the famous Mario Series. Glitches Play as Burnt Crash In Native Fortress there is a flaming Trampoline and a Tribesman on a platform in front of the platform, and if Crash can get the Tribesman to push him into the fire, the player will be able to rotate Crash while he is doing his death Animation. Stand on Electrical Devices In Generator Room, there are devices above pits that will electrocute Crash, but if he spins when touching them, he will be able to stand on them. Spinning Brio Bug If the player jumps at a right distance above Brio, spinning then falling on his head while not take away one of his Hitpoints, and if this is done on his last Hitpoint, he will go faster than usual. Levitate in Castle Machinery If Crash can spin his way underneath the Castle Machinery Green Gem, he can jump against the wall and levitate upwards until he reaches the cieling. Creepy Crash when losing If the player pauses immediately when Crash gets hit by an enemy, he will be in a creepy smiling position. Do the Green Gem Route without the Gem In Rolling Stones, Crash can jump on a Crate then onto a thin platform above the exit to the small mineshaft, then from there Crash can jump onto the Bouncy Crate and jump up and land on a platform in front of the three Crates high up there, then Crash can do a Jump Spin into the Crates and break them. Double Spin Sound If Crash spins then Jumps, the sound of him spinning will be doubled. Spin away a Tribesman If Crash hops onto a Tribesman's head and quickly spins, he will spin him away when he has his shield up. Floating Enemies In levels with the Cleaning Robots, Crash can hop over a pit and the Robots will follow where he goes and float above the pit. This can also be done with a Lab Assistant. Split Second Cortex in the Intro Right when Crash smashes out of the window, a legless Cortex appears for a split second in a distance. Infinite Aku-Aku light In Fumbling in the Dark, if Crash hits an Aku-Aku Crate in the secret area at the beginning and falls right then without having an Aku-Aku already, he will respawn with Light that lasts forever until he gets hit. Over 99 Lives If Crash has 99 Lives and gets another one and returns to the Map before it is added to his counter, when he goes into another level he will have 100 lives. Pass Through the Ceiling In the Pinstripe boss fight, after Pinstripe is defeated, start to jump. If timed correctly, Crash will also do his victory animation and pass through the ceiling. Oddities Jungle Rollers' Background At a certain spot in Jungle Rollers, a piece of jungle background can be spotted through the dense forest, even though this is the only spot of it that is visible. Category:Games Category:Crash Games Category:Crash Bandicoot